Parsons Creamery
}} The Parsons Creamery is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Before the Great War, this creamery was providing milk for the Medford area of Boston and was part of the Little Cobb Creamery collective.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 276: "This company once provided milk for the Medford area and was part of the Little Cobb Creamery collective. Unless the specified quest is active, this place is deserted. Otherwise, expect a Raider presence. If you’re adept at safecracking, expect a pleasant surprise here (Advanced). Explore the roof to locate a skeleton close to an assault rifle and locked wooden crate (Novice). If you’re after a boatload of grenades, you’ve come to the right place." Layout From the road south of the building climb the hill to the creamery and follow the flat bed trailer to the warehouse's main doors. Upon entering the building, there is a basketball hoop, with a gangster cutout behind it and a basketball on the ground, next to the fire. There is nothing notable on the northern side of the room, but if one takes the short steps up the left hand side, there is an Advanced locked safe in the office on the left. Proceeding up the stairs the first floor, there are a couple of crates and barrels on the left. Turning around from here, one can see some planks set parallel to the stairwell leading to where the main pipe feeds out of the building. Follow the planks and climb over the pipe to the platform on the eastern wall. Here one will find several toys, a mattress and a skeleton as well as an ammo box and a tool case in the southeast corner. Turning south from here, there is a gap in the wall leading out onto the roof. There is a row boat directly in front of the Sole Survivor. In the bow of the boat there are three fragmentation grenades, a fishing rod, two milk bottles and a cooler. Turn west and follow the edge of the building round to the north roof, where a Novice locked wooden crate can be found with a leveled rifle set on top. Related quests * Special Delivery - This is the location where the raiders who stole the mysterious serum are holed up. Notes * To the north of the creamery there is a gully running east-to-west with a rusted metal trailer in the north west fork, containing a green steamer trunk. * The raiders don't appear to spawn into the game until the Special Delivery quest is accepted, leaving it uninhabited until that point. * A deathclaw may spawn near the factory. Appearances The Parsons Creamery only appears in Fallout 4. Gallery FO4_Parsons_Creamery_Interior.png|Brief overview over the interior FO4 Parsons Creamers hoop and cutout.png FO4 Parsons Creamery toys.png|Toys on the eastern platform FO4 Parsons Creamery boat.png|Boat on the roof FO4_Parsons_Creamery_Interior_2.png|The office containing a safe (Advanced) located on the first floor FO4 Parsons creamery chairs.png|Chairs overlooking the road Category:Fallout 4 locations es:Parsons Creamery ru:Маслобойня «Парсонс» uk:Олійня «Парсонс» zh:帕森斯乳酪廠